


Mithril

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Legolas and Gimli leave Gondor and discuss their plans.





	Mithril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



They had spoken little since leaving Minas Tirith, and Gimli was loath to break the silence. The road stretched out before them, not inspiring conversation.

But there was one question he must ask.

"Where are we going?" 

Legolas turned to him as though he had not considered this. "Where would you like to go?" 

"You wished to see Aglarond. We could go there." 

Legolas nodded. "What brings you joy brings me joy."

"And after that?" Gimli dreaded the answer that would come, that they should then be parted. 

Legolas looked to the horizon, not at Gimli. "I thought perhaps you might accompany me… home. It's been some time since I saw my father, and he would be interested to meet you." 

Gimli knew what history there were between his people and Legolas', but he did not speak of it. "You wish for me to see your home?"

"Yes," Legolas said firmly. "Do you not wish that for me?" 

"I do," Gimli said firmly. A dwarf in Mirkwood would be as odd as an elf in Erebor, but what did it matter? Their bond was as strong as mithril. It could weather a trip home or an introduction to old-fashioned relatives.


End file.
